nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
List of weapons in Trapped Between Time
This is a list of weapons featured in the Trapped Between Time storyline. Note that this is a work-in-progress article. Assault Rifles AK-47 The AK-47 is an assault rifle featured in Wolkenkratzer der Untoten, Il Colosseum, and 2105. It can only be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The AK-47 is a moderate damage, moderate fire rate, moderate recoil, moderate penetration, and above average ammo reserves. Adding Double Tap with it makes the fire rate go up to 850 RPM, however Speed Cola is advised if you're getting Double Tap, as it will run through your magazine quickly. Overall, the AK-47 is a good weapon to use in the early to mid rounds. When Pack-a-Punched, the AK-47 becomes the For Mother Russia. The Pack-A-Punched AK-47's magazine size is unchanged, but the reserve ammo is increased to 480. The damage is changed to 220-150. The fire rate is increased to 850 RPM. The AK-47 is a good weapon to Pack-A-Punch, and it is best advised to trade it in by Round 30. F2000 The F2000 is an assault rifle featured in every map in Trapped Between Time. It can only be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The F2000 is one of the most sought after box weapons, along with the AUG A3 9mm XS, the PPSh-41, and the Type 89. The F2000 is a moderate damage assault rifle with high fire rate, moderate to high recoil, moderate penetration, and massive ammo reserves. Speed Cola is advised, as the F2000 will burn through the magazine quickly. Adding Double Tap with it makes the fire rate go up to 1,100 RPM. Overall, the F2000 is a great weapon to use even until round 20 (if aiming for headshots). When Pack-a-Punched, the F2000 becomes the Fu2 b1at-ch35. The Pack-A-Punched F2000 gives the gun it's unique red dot sight (seen in MW2). The magazine size is increased to 45, and the reserve ammo is increased to 495. Recoil is dramatically decreased from Moderate-High to Low-Moderate. The damage is changed as well, to 220-150. The fire rate remains unchanged. The Fu2 b1at-ch35's combination of high damage and a high rate of fire give it the second highest damage per second of any Pack-A-Punched Assault Rifle, LMG or SMG, making it effective both at killing zombies and scoring points, even into the later rounds. The F2000's massive ammo capacity, power, and headshot capability make it a great gun to Pack-A-Punch. Submachine Guns AUG A3 9mm XS The AUG A3 9mm XS is a submachine gun featured in every map in Trapped Between Time. It can only be obtained from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The AUG A3 9mm XS is one of the most sought after box weapons, along with the F2000, the PPSh-41, and the Type 89. It performs identically to the AUG from Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. The AUG A3 9mm XS, similarly to the BO AUG, has decent damage, a fast rate of fire, and a significant ammo reserve, making it an effective gun until around round 20 if aiming for headshots. However, unlike the BO AUG, the AUG A3 9mm XS has regular iron sights instead of the Swarovski Scope. Speed Cola is advised, as the AUG A3 9mm XS will burn through the magazine rather quickly. Adding Double Tap with it makes the fire rate go up to 1,100 RPM, however, you will burn through ammo quicker. When Pack-a-Punched, the AUG A3 9mm XS becomes the AUG-50M3A3R XD. The magazine size is increased to 50, and the reserve ammo is increased to 500. The damage is changed as well, to 200-140. The fire rate is increased from 937 to 1100 RPM, and combined with Double Tap, this becomes 1250 RPM. The AUG-50M3A3R XD's combination of good damage and a high rate of fire give it the third highest damage per second of any Pack-A-Punched Assault Rifle, LMG or SMG, making it effective both at killing zombies and scoring points, even into the later rounds. The AUG A3 9mm XS's decent ammo capacity, power, and headshot capability make it a worthy gun to Pack-A-Punch. Pistols M1911 The M1911 is the starting weapon in Wolkenkratzer der Untoten, Andeddo no senjō, Depression, and 2105 with eight rounds loaded in the first magazine and 32 rounds in reserve. It functions exactly as it does in previous zombies game. It is the weakest weapon available, and is only good for the first few rounds. Although it is very ineffective at killing, it can be used for generating points for the first rounds, though with the lack of reserve ammo and inability to buy more ammo off the wall, it runs out of ammo very quickly. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it is renamed the Monkey See, Monkey Do. When Pack-a-Punched, the Monkey See, Mokey Do fires Monkey Bombs instead of regular bullets at the cost of the individual magazine size decreased to six and a decreased firecap. This pistol is a great option for high-round challenges. The Monkey See, Monkey Do ammo is changed to 6+18. The Monkey Bombs are slightly powerful than regular Monkey Bombs. Whereas the regular Monkey Bombs have 5000 damage, the Monkey See, Monkey Do Monkey Bombs have a damage of 4000. Despite this, the Monkey Bombs can still be a one-hit kill as late as round 35, provided the splash damage hits. PhD Flopper is a good perk to have if the player will be up close to the Monkeys. The Monkey See, Monkey Do cannot be obtained from the wall or from the Mystery Box; it can only be obtained upon spawning. The Monkey See, Monkey Do is a less efficient, more powerful alternative to the Ray Gun and Money Bombs. The three serve as an effective "panic weapon" when overwhelmed by a large crowd of zombies. The blast radius can free a player with ease up into very high rounds. If the player gets downed in Solo and has bought Quick Revive, the player receives the upgraded version of the M1911, Monkey See, Monkey Do, while being revived. This will not apply if the player has any other pistol.